Origins of the Unbroken
by dragonswoe
Summary: Percy doesn't know what he did to deserve this. Now immortal, he finds himself in a land as wholly untamed and untempered as the ancient gods whom rule over it. As if that weren't enough, it seems that the only way to survive is to forge alliances with other immortals and a young Titan in particular seems highly interested in him.


_Chapter 1_

Annabeth stared in horror. "Where's Percy?" She demanded as she stared at his empty cabin.

"I don't know," Nico said. "Did he go out last night?"

"No, not that I know of," Annabeth said. "I was hoping you'd know."

"No, I don't."

"Annabeth," Thalia said, "you might want to get to the pavilion. There's a message."

"A message?" Annabeth echoed. "What message? From whom?"

"That's the problem – we don't know."

Annabeth ground her teeth together. "If this is the gods stealing him from me again-"

"It's not," Thalia cut in. "They don't know where he is either."

It seems that every other demigod has also found their way to the pavilion, along with the gods. Poseidon looked rather worried as he beheld something in his hands.

"What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Where's Percy?"

"The past, it seems," Athena said.

Annabeth stared at her mother. "The… why's he in the past? And _when_?"

Poseidon flipped the thing – the book – over in his hands. "'Percy has had enough. It seems that the instant everything is peaceful, he's suddenly flung back into the past. Now immortal, Percy soon learns that this land is as wholly untamed and untempered as the ancient gods whom rule over it. As if that weren't enough – surely the gods must be laughing at his misfortune – it seems that the only way to survive is to forge alliances with other immortals and a young Titan in particular seems highly interested in him.' That is where Percy is," Poseidon said angrily, slamming the book down onto the table and nearly snapping the wood in half.

"It says what's happening to Percy?" Annabeth questioned, swiftly closing the distance between herself and the book. She looks up to her mother. "We have to read it. If we can't get him back, then we can at least know what's happening to him."

"We will," Zeus said before Athena can respond. "It seems that Percy is in the waning years of the rule of the Primordials, if a Titan is mentioned. There are no records existing from that time – Kronos had them destroyed before rumours could spread of anything."

Annabeth opened the book.

 **Percy gasped, struggling to draw breath into his lungs. One minute… he's in his cabin at camp asleep, the next he's waking up out of breath.**

 **Percy forced his limbs – heavily weighed down – to prop himself up, mind racing. What just…? He's lying in a forest, not one that he can recognise. The air is rich and fresh as it fills his lungs, entirely unpolluted from fumes and Percy knew he was not near New York. But then where was he?**

 **He stood, blinking as he took in what he was wearing. A chiton that fell to about his knees and was _far_ too breezy down below. Percy stared and groaned. No doubt this was an immortal playing a trick of some sort on him. There were no pockets in the chiton, and Percy momentarily panicked before he found Riptide next to him. **

**He carefully picked up the sword. Percy wondered what had happened to the pen cap of Riptide, since it wasn't reappearing. Riptide disappeared and Percy jumped slightly. What was going on? The blade reappeared in his hand when Percy thought about it.**

 **Percy made it disappear then come back several times before he felt satisfied that he'd be able to have it when needed.**

 **Now he had to find out where in the world he was and then how to get home. Percy turned and picked a random direction to walk in.**

 **By the time he reached a city, the sun was setting. In any other situation it would have been a sight that relieved Percy, but as he set his eyes on the city he realised that it _wasn't_ a city. Instead a sprawl of mud houses greeted him. It was a town of mud shacks and open courtyards, a far cry from the modern houses and skyscrapers that Percy was expecting. **

"Mortals?" Athena questioned. "I thought there were no mortals back then."

"So did I," Zeus muttered suspiciously.

 **Percy stared open-mouthed. "Okay," he said, turning to glare up at the sky, "this isn't funny anymore. Bring me back!" The sky didn't even rumble overhead. Percy ground his teeth together.**

 **"Screaming at the sky is never a good idea," a voice said from behind him. "They never answer unless they're angry." The odd thing? Percy was entirely certain that he'd never heard that language before, and yet he understood it perfectly.**

 **Percy whipped around, ready to snap back at the kid who'd spoken. But there was only the darkness of the forest behind him. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, the words somehow coming out at that odd language that seemed a twisted version of Ancient Greek.**

 **"Someone who's been watching your path the last few hours with great interest," the voice replied. "Were you _lost, immortal?_ "**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not immortal," he said in amusement.**

 **There was a loud snarl, and then a giant black wolf lunged from the darkest shadows of the closest tree. Percy let out a startled shout, managing to summon Riptide and bat away the first paw, but the second ripped his chiton and grazed his side.**

Annabeth's eyes widened in slight horror.

"Damn," Leo muttered, "that's an angry wolf."

"It's not a wolf," Artemis flatly said.

 **The wolf backed off, still growling. "You shouldn't lie."**

 **Percy groaned, pressing a hand to his side. He stared, stunned, as golden ichor stained his fingers. "What…? How?" He looked to the wolf. "Who are you?" He demanded when he saw the thin streak of ichor on its paw where Riptide had smashed it aside.**

Zeus bristled. "An immortal."

"Titan?" Poseidon guessed.

"Must be," Zeus muttered. "Primordials wouldn't bother with animal forms."

 **The wolf cocked his head to the side. "Unimportant." It advanced on silent paws, keeping his head down as he tentatively sniffed Percy, cold nose pressing against his bare arm. "And you smell an awful lot like the sea. Interesting."**

 **"Who are you?" Percy repeated angrily. "What am I doing here?"**

 **The wolf laughed, backing up a few paces to sit in the mud. "Does it matter?" The wolf tilted its head in the direction of the town beneath them. "If you decide to enter my city, do be careful. Mortals tend to not take nicely to immortals these days. Swinging around your sword or getting yourself cut may just get you beheaded by my townsfolk." The wolf sniffed at the dirt, tail wagging.**

"A nice Titan?" Thalia questioned. "Are there nice Titans?"

"No," Zeus said curtly. "There aren't."

 **As Percy watched in utter disbelief, the wolf rolled in the patch of mud beneath it, caking its beautiful black coat with mud. Then, apparently deciding that he was done with Percy, he turned with a wave of his tail and dove back into the forest.**

 **Percy decided that he did not want to re-enter the forest again if that wolf continued stalking him.**

 **The town it was.**

"Please don't get beheaded," Annabeth quietly pleaded.

* * *

 **Welcome to OotU! This story is being posted to replace Dawn of Time as a Kronos origin story and written like PC is, solely because I want reactions from the demigods and gods when it gets to the better bits. Also, this will mainly be Kronercy mingled with Rhenos (the gods have to be born) so yay! Kronercy! Percy will change events from what they would initially be, and when his adventure is done in the past, it may/may not cause problems because Kronos may/may not suddenly remember him and it'll be funny.**

 **I've also got a story called either _What Happens in Tartarus, Stays in Tartarus_ or _With Friends Like These._ I'm still deciding on that, but it's a one-shot, maybe two-shot that already has over 8000 words for the first chapter. Not sure when it'll be done, but it will. **

**Let me know what you think! And, really, if you know my stories you should be able to guess which Titan the wolf was.**


End file.
